


Familial Relations

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Familial Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



I have always been jealous of my brother. There has not been a time I have not been. I would like to think I hide it well behind a mask of bravado and violence. I look at him now, chatting up Prowl, and it’s all I can do not to growl and stomp over to him to rip him away from the Praxian. 

As much as I am jealous of him I also covet him. I know. I am a contrary beast. 

Prowl saunters past me. His black armour gleams in the light. He is a vain thing. Jazz would have trailed after him, I’m sure of it, if the mech wasn’t going to see his slaves. He doesn’t share. He’s like Prime in that. His Lordship keeps Starscream on a tight leash. If I had an ember I might feel sorry for him. 

But I don’t. 

There is only jealousy and avarice there. I’m sure of it, and my twin is much the same. He scowls at me as we both watch Prowl go. He wants what he can’t have. 

“What are you starin’ at, fool?”

I snort a laugh, I can’t help it. It sounds mad even to my audials. “You wound me, dearest brother.” 

He snarls, which only serves to make me laugh more. Such a temper my brother has. It is one of his best features in my opinion. It is a weak point, and one that I have never had an issue with exploiting. 

“Freak,” he snarls again, lunging at me. I dance away out of the reach of his claws. 

“Temper, temper, brother. You know he doesn’t want you. He will never want you. No one can love you the way that I do.” That only receives another howl of anger, and he lunges at me again. He hates it when I’m right, and I am right. Prowl never will want him. Not like that. And certainly not the way my brother wants. He’s such a fool, but he is MY fool. He forgets that. 

“Shut up! Shut up! You don’t know what you are talking about,” He lunges again and this time I let him catch me. I shudder when his claws bite into my armour, drawing energon and scraping away nanites. It feels good. So good. I can’t help myself. I arch into his touch, hitting him, and then we both topple over, a tangle of limbs. 

He lays pinned beneath me for a moment, stunned. His helm hits the floor hard. His sensory nubs scrape the floor. It has to hurt. I hope it does. It’s not like I can feel it over out bond. He keeps it tightly closed unless I pry it open. 

As tempting as it is I leave it be and merely hold on to him. There is always time enough to make him scream later. 

“Scared?” I smile down at him.

“I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! Let me go you stupid fragger.” 

That gets another laugh, “Oh, Jazz.You sound like you don’t want my company.” I lean in pressing our lip plates together. I don’t push away when he bites me. Not when he draws energon. I like the pain. He should know that by now. 

I let him wriggle away. He scuttles back, his visor flashing a deep red. “I don’t. I said tah stay away from me.” 

“Mmmm...I never heard you say that. Maybe you are remembering things wrong. Maybe you are becoming as glitched as Mirage. Wouldn't that be a pity. Or even better, Red Alert.” My lips curl at that. Now there is something I would like to see. I don’t like to share, but I can imagine the screams Red Alert would be able to wring from my brother. I shiver at the thought, and my fans kick on. Jazz throws me a look of disgust. I’m sure he can imagine what I am thinking. We are twins after all. 

“Stop looking at me that way, you glitch,” he starts to walk past me and I grab him, my claws sink into his arm, slide between the plates and slice into protoform. He gasps. He isn’t like me. Not in this matter, and I use it to my advantage. The cry that escapes his vocalizer is music to my audials. 

He tries to shrug me off, “His Lord Prime is waiting for us,” he hisses at me. 

“Frag, you are a bad liar, emberling. I don’t know why Lord Prime even puts up with you. We both know you are the weaker of us. We both know you can’t protect him like I can brother. You are weak. Weak and wanting.” He trembles and I drink it up. He is beautiful in his pain. I won’t lie it makes me want to push him down and frag him into the floor. Sadly that does not happen often enough.

Rarely. I hate that too. He is *mine*. He will always be *mine*, and yet he casually disregards that fact and drools over Prowl of all mechs. Frag. I hate it. 

“You are just jealous,” he finally snaps, “I don’t want you and you can’t take it. Can you?”   
He smiles and I let him pull away this time. I will make him sorry for that little comment, but not now. It can wait. It can wait until he is vulnerable and hurting, and then I will make him pay. I will make him beg. I will make him hurt so bad he thinks he is going to snuff out. 

I only smile back at him, “You’re mistaken, brother mine. There is nothing to be jealous of. You act as though I care. Don’t act like a 'Con. It’s really unbecoming.” 

He stares, and I can’t miss the humiliation that radiates from his field. It is a thing of beauty. 

“One day every one will figure out how weak you are, and then what do you think will happen,” I grin ferally, showing enough fangs for him to stumble back in alarm. Fear joins the humiliation, and it is perfect.


End file.
